


Cause it feels like I've never loved

by gaymerkree



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day One, F/F, Light Magic, Prompt: Love at first sight, Soulmate AU, White Rose Week, companion piece to my stray cat weiss fic, soulmate identifying marks, wrw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “I think,” Her voice cracks as the white noise of the city surrounds them, ‘Your sister thinks she’s much funnier than she truly is.” Ruby watches her closely as she speaks, giggling when her statement ends, and pushes off the wall.“It’s pretty late.” Her voice is hushed, and Weiss shivers at the look in silver eyes. “Can I walk you home?”
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, very slighty
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781401
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Cause it feels like I've never loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i've been vibrating for a month about white rose week so here we go. Day one prompt: Love at first sight, though I think I took A LOT of liberties here, I had a lot of fun.

_One more night with you, always turns to two_ _  
_ _I can't help it 'cause it feels right, when it feels right_ _  
_ _'Cause it feels like I've never loved_ _  
_ _Now I got ya_ _  
_ _And I only think of you_ _  
_ _'Cause it feels like I've never loved_ _  
_ _Now I'd do 'bout anything_ _  
_ _To stick with you_

Feels Right  \- Carly Rae Jepsen

Somber, heather gray skies washed the city in a melancholy rain. Not even the normally bright lights, and cheerful atmosphere of the Central Vale Shopping District brought much color to the drab afternoon. With a quiet scoff, Weiss Schnee exited her favorite local boutique into the dreary fall rain. The streets this time of day on a weekend would usually be full of excited teens shopping at their favorite stores, or even parents with their children on an exciting outing. Despite the dour mood in the air, Weiss herself had been having a good day. She’d been able to find a reasonably expensive dress for the ball her father was throwing at the end of next week, and the lack of people meant she could walk the streets of the shopping center without a barrage of excited fans asking for photos or autographs. 

With a careful glance around she spies a single couple snuggled under an awning of a shop, they're excitedly looking at each other's hands, moving them excitedly in the minimal light. Even from this distance Weiss can see the careful sheen of silver on their hands, the mark of a soulmate. The idea was always so romantic, but Weiss couldn't bring herself to think about it much. With her looming popularity as a singer, and the ever present shadow of her father, a soulmate was never in the plan for her life, if she even had one. Her father expressly forbade her from leaving the house with any skin showing, and any dates she would have had were sent away before anything past a gentle smile could be had. Even if someone were willing to struggle through all the twists and turns of her life, how could she be so sure that person even really even cared about her? Soulmates were romantic and _amazing_ , but the whole fanfare wasn't something Weiss tried to think about much, lest she get some semblance of _hope_. She focuses back to reality, and her path to her car.

Crisp heel clicks are drowned out by the gathered puddles, as she makes the short walk to her car. Her attention is pulled from her current task again, but this time by the soft sound of a happy bark. Confused, she stops, and turns towards the frantic movement accompanying another chorus of joyful yips and howls. What she sees there is a happy husky puppy, copper in color, hopping playfully around the puddles of the vacant soccer field near the parking lot. Her heart does a little flip, and she smiles at the happy animal, takes a moment to watch it’s playful gait across the grassy field. She realizes suddenly that she must have been staring for longer than she thought, when the dog itself notices her. 

With slight awe she watches as the dog shakes off most of the water covering its body and trots over to her. She keeps her eyes trained on the animal as it makes its way to her. When it reaches a yard away from her it sits, cocking its head to the side curiously. It’s got no collar, just a red bandana, with a stylized white rose embroidered onto it, and with a curious glance of her own Weiss takes a careful step forward. The dog is less of a puppy but not quite full grown, reaching about her mid thigh when it’s seated, with the reddish copper coloring, and big _glittering_ _silver_ eyes.

“Hey girl,” Weiss coos softly, and the husky stands and trots excitedly in place. “You don’t seem like a stray… Where is your owner?” The dog huffs before standing and trotting around Weiss in a careful circle. “Well I can’t very well leave you here, can I?” The dog smiles, as much as a dog can smile, letting her tongue loll outside her mouth before running around Weiss in a happy circle. "If you want to follow me, we can get you somewhere warm and then we can find your owner when the weather clears up." The dog bounces happily before following Weiss in a careful trot, keeping pace easily at the silver haired woman's side.

The small silver convertible sat at the edge of the parking lot, easily ignored, but nice enough that her father approved. (The hard topped vehicle had been a gift for her twentieth birthday, and thankfully her older sister had convinced their father that Weiss should get to choose.) She popped the trunk, and pulled out a thick blanket and moved to where the well behaved animal sat quietly. 

"Front seat or back?" The smiling animal turned and pressed her nose into the front passenger side door, before moving behind Weiss to allow her access to the front seat, and once she was done and stepped away, the well mannered dog hopped easily into the seat. "Okay good."

As Weiss herself climbs in, she scans the area again, looking for anyone who may be looking for the copper husky. With no one in sight she backs out of the parking lot and heads towards home, her new dress securely placed in the trunk. At the first stoplight she takes a moment to look over the peculiar animal, and its behavior, up to this point. She was obviously well trained, and above all well mannered. There's nothing Weiss could see about the dog that would make her think someone would have abandoned the poor thing, and she was obviously well taken care of. It’s a short drive back to her apartment in the city proper, and it doesn’t escape her notice as the excitable pup watches each turn, as if keeping track. She pulls up to the security window, and the usually chipper guard grins more so than normal at the sight of the silver eyed dog. 

“New room mate ma’am?” His cheerful accent rolls off his tongue as he tilts the billed hat out of his face and digs into a box behind the counter and hands the blue eyed heiress a bone shaped biscuit. 

“I found her at the park near the shopping district, but she doesn’t look like a stray.” She gently hands the biscuit to the happy animal and watches as she crunches the treat happily. “I couldn’t leave her out there in the rain.”

“That was really nice of you ma’am.” He smiles at them again, “What’cha callin’ her while ya got her?”

Weiss hums, looking over the red bandana around her neck again, “Rose- Rosie? Something like that.” She laughs with the man as he hits a button to allow her to move forward.

“Hope all goes well, miss.” He winks at her as she drives forward, and while she knows it was meant to be a friendly gesture she grumbles. 

The dog beside her whines, turning her head to the side in silent a question. “He’s just being nice.” She mumbles to the solem animal, “But why do men have to be like that?” Her answer is a bark, almost like a laugh. 

She parks four spots away from the elevator, and moves briskly to the passenger side door to let her canine companion free. The playful pup shakes happily before trotting to Weiss’s side and follows her towards the apartment. They take the elevator to the 6th floor, and Weiss allows for “Rose” to walk in first. The excited husky wipes her paws on the doormat and sits quietly at the door till Weiss enters herself, new dress in tow.

The storm takes a turn for the worse, and Weiss opens the sliding glass door of her porch to let the cool air in. She scurries around the apartment, tyding it as she goes, and her quiet companion follows silently, but stays out of her way. Finally she settles on her couch, and sighs, watching Rose settle in front of her. 

“I guess you’ll be stuck here with me for a little while.” The pup whines softly, and Weiss holds her hand out instinctively, allowing the dog to place her left paw softly against Weiss’ left wrist. There’s a heat there, where their skin touches, and Weiss feels something like a spark when she looks into silver orbs. There’s confusion there, soft but gentle, and when Weiss looks down again she can see the silver shene of a soulmate's mark on her wrist, in the shape of a dog's paw. Her heart thunders in her chest, and hope sinks and swells, before she realizes the mark was made by _a dog_. A literal dog, and she feels rage and panic then sorrow, all at once, flowing like the torrential storm outside. When she finds silver pools she sees a mirrored concern. “H-hey, don’t look so sad,” She tries to stay confident, but the hope she thought she’d given up long ago feels like it’s turned to lead inside of her. “We’ll get through this okay?” The dog nuzzles forward, and Weiss places her right hand on Rose’s left shoulder, and her left hand along her right ribs. The pup crawls up onto the couch with Weiss, offering soft playful licks to her cheeks and face. Weiss falls sideways, allowing Rose to burrow into her arms, and they both sigh.

There’s a heavy tiredness that sinks into Weiss’s limbs, and she can only vaguely feel the soft quiet licks at her throat, before the dog in her arms begins to wiggle. She grumbles, but feels a larger form shift in her arms, before she opens her eyes. She locks eyes with nervous silver, but not the rusty copper and white she had been expecting. What she sees is deep reddish brown eyebrows, arched cautiously over familiar silver, tanned skin, and a worn red hoodie. Weiss nearly screams. 

There’s a calloused, tanned hand over her mouth, and the woman over her looks like she’s near panicking as well. “Shhh!!! It’s ok! It’s me, Rosie!” The other woman whisper-shouts, trying to calm the frantic blue eyes across from her. 

She must have fallen asleep! That had to be it! And this person just walked into her apartment, but then her panic sparks again, _the dog!_ Where _was_ Rose? _Great job Weiss, you’ve had your soulmate for less than one day and you’ve already lost her._ Weiss shoves the taller woman off the couch, and with years of fencing, and gymnastics training, vaults over the back of the couch. She places two fingers in her mouth and whistles loud, and watches as her attacker winces. 

“Please, just listen to me!” The tall woman hops over the back of the couch too, and Weiss takes two solid swings at her, but the woman dodges easily and slides into her personal space.

“Get out of my house! I have a dog!” She yelps, and the redhead smiles before reaching out and grabbing Weiss’ left wrist. “Let go!”

There’s a tussle and the two women fall through the doorway into the master bedroom, the tanned woman’s hand still firmly wrapped around Weiss’ wrist. “Please! Just listen!” Pleading silver eyes make Weiss’s heartbeat quicken, but she stops struggling, and lets the woman speak. Except she doesn’t speak, she’s staring at Weiss with amazement, and affection. “Uhh, hi…” She mumbles finally, and Weiss feels herself relax a little more.

“Hi.” It’s deadpan, but whoever this woman was, something about the way she looked at Weiss made her want to trust the woman. 

In shock The taller woman stands, and lifts Weiss up easily, still firmly holding on to her wrist. “I- um.. I’m sorry- I should, uhhhh… explain.”

“Probably.” The singer snaps out, but the redhead just smiles, before shifting slightly. Silver eyes stay locked onto her hand, and how it’s still clutching Weiss’ wrist. “Can I have my hand back?”

“Uhh- Yeah…” Slowly she removes her hand, and Weiss watches her eyes widen, wonder sparkling in silver. 

Cautiously Weiss herself looks down, and on wrapped around her wrist is a glittery silver handprint, right over the small paw print, that now glitters a little brighter. Weiss nearly passes out. Her heartbeat thunders again, and she sags slightly, leaning against the door frame. 

“H-hey- Are you okay?” She reaches out, but her eyes fall to Weiss’s wrist and she holds back. 

“No.” Weiss looks down at her wrist as well, focusing on the paw print first, before looking back up. “Where’s my dog?” 

“Oh!” The redhead shifts again, before smiling, “First, I’m Ruby! Ruby Rose, and you’re Weiss Schnee right?” Weiss herself shifts, caution seeping from her tensed frame. “Look, I’m not here to hurt you, you- you invited me in!”

With a snarl Weiss is in the woman’s face, finger pressed into her chest. “Listen here you! I don’t know who you think you are, but I can have the police here in seconds, and I. Have. A. Dog!” She punctuates each word with a rough jab of her finger, shoving the taller woman backwards.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I know where your dog went!” She flushes lightly, scratching at the back of her neck. “I uh… _I am_ your dog…” 

The silence that stretches between them is palpable, Ruby standing awkwardly across from Weiss. “I’m calling the police.” 

“Wait!” Ruby lunges, panic shoots through her frame, and she holds her hands up in surrender. “I can prove it!” Weiss crosses her arms, skeptical of the taller woman, but curious nonetheless.

Then Ruby does something the heiress did not expect. The silver eyed woman swiftly pulls the faded red hoodie over her head, to reveal only a sports bra, and a toned physique. The taller woman wasn’t necessarily muscular, but was lithe, with long lean limbs, and visible abs. She opens her mouth to stop the half naked woman when she sees a silvery sheen on the other woman’s shoulder. The memory of her first touch on Rose flutters through her mind, and she looks to the woman’s right side to find a mirrored mark, glittering in the low light. Cautiously she steps forward, and presses her right hand to Ruby’s left shoulder, and finds that it matches exactly, and shimmers brighter after she pulls away. With equal caution Ruby reaches down to Weiss’ left wrist, and holds it in the light, her handprint is still there, over the small paw print, and she traces the mark with a careful finger, with wonder in silver eyes. 

“How?” Weiss mumbles softly, and Ruby smiles in reply. 

“I’m a witch,” She giggles softly at her own statement, “Every witch has a familiar, they can transform into that familiar with their magic.” Weiss scoffs at the statement, but when she looks into Ruby’s earnest silver eyes, she holds back her comments.

“Show me.” The request is soft, and Ruby smiles, before pulling away and taking a breath. 

With an easy snap of her fingers, and a quiet poof, the other woman vanishes. Weiss doesn’t really know what happens. One second there’s a tall athletic woman in her living room, and the next, there’s the fluffy smiling dog she remembers bringing home. She may have blacked out, because when she opens her eyes next, Ruby’s arms are around her and she’s laying on the ground. It may be a trick of the light, but she thinks she sees fluffy husky ears peeking out of red hair.

“I’m sorry!” Panic fills pools of silver, and Weiss watches as the ears slowly fade, as if they were never there. “I didn’t think about how you might respond to something like that!”

It was as if a dam had opened in her brain, Weiss felt flooded, thoughts swam through the swirling waters, but couldn't get through, and Ruby’s caution, and worry only grows. “Let me get this straight,” Beside her, Ruby giggles, playful and good natured, and part of her wanted to laugh too, _straight_. “Magic… Is real?” Another flourish of giggles flows from the taller woman as she nods. “And you can do it? Magic I mean.” 

The reality of how close Ruby is to her sinks in, and Weiss fleetingly remembers her sorrow from earlier, when she thought her soulmate was a dog. She takes another cautious look over the redhead, focusing on glittering silver, and tanned skin. Her emotions show through her eyes like a beacon, and her toned limbs are still wrapped securely around Weiss’s frame where they sit on the floor. With Weiss’ question, Ruby shifts, moving to allow the pale woman to lean against her chest as she presents her hands to her. 

“Magic has a lot of laws, just like the magic that binds soulmates. They’re both a gift from the universe, and we as witches, wizards, mages, what have you, we have a responsibility,” Ruby’s hands glitter and spark, then there's a whirl of wind that flutters between them fluttering her hair, and making her heart beat faster. “A responsibility to follow those laws, and keep our magic in check.” Her voice is low, nearly whispering in Weiss’ ear, as Ruby shifts forward to push the magically generated wind to and fro. “I like wind magic, but for my familiar my sister and I decided on a dog, and I like huskies.”

The gentle smile makes Weiss’ heart beat faster, and she feels herself flush as she turns in the taller woman’s arms. “I really like dogs, apparently.” She can’t seem to keep her eyes focused, they flutter between Ruby’s thick eyelashes, silver eyes, and smiling pink lips.

“Lucky me.” Silver eyes flicker from Weiss’ eyes down, then back up, and a soft flush covers her cheeks. 

All at once things click into place. Weiss realizes she’s found her soulmate, her impossibly attractive, kind, and _magical_ soulmate. She’s found her and they’re sitting unbearably close, and she’s pretty sure she can guess what the other woman is thinking.

“How old are you?” Ruby giggles again, bumping their foreheads together, letting her fingers run along the glittery handprint around Weiss’ wrist. 

“Twenty one. What’s your favorite color?”

“Red. What kind of movies do you like?” She holds Ruby’s hand, twining their fingers.

“Documentaries, but also comedy, what about you?”

“I like documentaries too!” She laughs softly, pulling Ruby’s hand to her chest. “I also like romance movies.” Ruby flushes, and nods, keeping her eyes on Weiss.

Their conversation continues, both women asking and answering questions about themselves. When Weiss begins to feel the cramp in her legs she sighs, “It’s getting late.” Turning to the bay windows of her apartment she can see the slowly setting sun, and she feels disappointment gather in her chest.

“I-Uh… I know we’ve just met, but would you like to have a date tonight? I don’t want to stop talking with you.” Weiss’ heart swells, and she finds herself agreeing.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

It’s two hours later when they meet up again, (Weiss exits the building with a transformed Ruby, and drops her off at the park they met at. The joyful pup sneaks a quick lick to Weiss’ cheek, and makes the other woman flush, and swat at the fleeing animal.) They meet up at a small bar in the nicer part of downtown, one Weiss had heard good things about but hadn’t remembered the name of, so when Ruby arrives and looks exasperated, Weiss worries. 

“Is everything alright?”

The redhead shifts, and scratches her neck nervously. (Weiss looks over her choice of date-wear, a pair of dark colored skinny jeans and a deep red button up, with the top three buttons left open, to show a tanned neckline and the smallest bit of cleavage.)

“This is- uhhh... My sister’s bar.” Ruby mumbles, and Weiss smiles before stepping forward and reaching for her hand.

“Ruby Rose, are you ashamed of me?” Ruby's flush darkens, and Weiss laughs softly, before dragging her hand up toned arms, and a rolled sleeve, to tuck dark red hair behind Ruby’s ear.

“More ashamed of her…” Ruby points nervously to the glass looking into the quant bar, and Weiss locks eyes on wild blonde hair, and a wicked grin that makes her nervous for the other woman.

“That one there, I’m guessing?” Weiss says through a smirk, as the muscular blonde charges out of the bar, lilac eyes shimmering in mirth. 

“Rubbles, baby sis! Who _is_ this?” She enunciates each word, grinning wildly, and Weiss _knows_ the woman knows who she is. 

With a groan Ruby places herself between the fiery blonde, and her soulmate. “Yang, this is Weiss, my date. Weiss, this is Yang, my sister.” 

Over Ruby’s shoulder Weiss can see Yang wiggling her eyebrows excitedly. “Hey! Date huh? My baby sis has never brought a date here before.” She’s still grinning, and Weiss laughs softly. It was easy to see the similarities between the two women, they had the same almond shaped eyes, and the same happy smile. 

“It was my idea actually, I didn’t know she had any connection to this bar.”

With a joyful nod Yang wraps an arm around Weiss’ shoulder and drags her inside. (Briefly Weiss notices the glitter of gold along her wrist, fingerprints from her soulmate.) She’s drug roughly through the bar, and shoved into a seat at the bar. A cursory glance shows Ruby shuffling behind them, frown firmly in place, but she seems to brighten up with the arrival of another woman. 

“So tell me about yourself Weiss! Famous singer I know- but have you found your soulmate yet?” At the question Ruby tenses up, and Weiss shuffles the sleeve of her sweater down her arm, but it’s too late, Yang spots it and openly gasps. 

Mischievous lavender slides between the red and white duo, searching for something more between them. Ruby shuffles between Weiss and her grinning sister, but before Yang is able to comment the new arrival places a soft hand on her shoulder. Yang turns to her grinning, but her grin slowly fades the longer the two women look at each other. Weiss gets the impression that they’re holding a conversation without speaking, and wonders briefly if Ruby and herself will ever be at that point.

An exasperated sigh breaks the quiet between them, and Yang pouts fully. “I guess I’ll interrogate the two of you another time.” The statement makes Ruby release a sigh of relief, and she grabs at Weiss’ hand to lead her over to a corner table, and flops down in the spacious booth.

With a soft smile, Weiss slides in across from Ruby, and lets her hands lay flat against the top of the table. Her grinning date reaches across the table to tangle their fingers, and bounces excitedly in her seat. The dark haired woman from before steps up to the table and smiles softly at the couple, and Ruby grins back at her. 

“Weiss this is Blake! We were friends in school, and she’s Yang’s girlfriend.” Weiss doesn’t miss the twinkle that flutters between the two women, something unspoken. “Blake, this is the famous singer, Weiss Schnee,” then even lower, “We’re soulmates.” 

Blake laughs low and husky, a sparkle in her eye tells Weiss she already knew that, but everything between the woman and Ruby had been so soft, the statement makes her blush. 

“I’m keeping Yang at bay, for the time being, but you may want to be out of here in two hours or so.” She’s smirking, but Weiss can see the way she looks over her, a subtle protective energy exudes from her, a threat not to hurt her friend.

Nearly leaning across the table, Ruby grins, “What kind of food do ya’ like Weiss? They have really good burgers! My sister’s a really good cook!!”

* * *

Almost exactly an hour and a half later when they walk out of the upper-end bar giggling and clinging to each other. Ruby giggles wildly, recounting some story with her sister, and as her story is winding down, Weiss watches as the taller woman steps away and easily throws two punches and a kick before stumbling into the rough wall of a nearby alley.

“Then she says, ‘well that went off with a _Yang_.’” Another fit of giggles washes over the younger woman, and Weiss smiles fondly at the laughing woman, leaning against the rough wall besides her. 

Ruby’s laughing subsides, and Weiss watches the way the woman’s face forms around her smile, the cute dimple on her left cheek, and the single freckle under her left earlobe. She reaches up to press her thumb lightly to the speck of darkened skin, the quiet wraps around them securely, comfortable in the cool fall air.

“I think,” Her voice cracks as the white noise of the city surrounds them, ‘Your sister thinks she’s much funnier than she truly is.” Ruby watches her closely as she speaks, giggling when her statement ends, and pushes off the wall. 

“It’s pretty late.” Her voice is hushed, and Weiss shivers at the look in silver eyes. “Can I walk you home?” She nods without thinking, letting Ruby take her hand and move towards the high rise apartment building at the edge of downtown. 

“Didn’t you drive?” Weiss asks softly, and Ruby pulls Weiss in step with her as they make their trek.

“I rode my moped, but I stored it in the garage behind the bar.” Weiss hums, wrapping both of her arms around Ruby’s, snuggling closer in the cooling night. 

The walk back to her apartment is easy and relaxing, but the time passes faster than either woman would like. At the guard booth they fidget, and Weiss sighs with a smile. “Would you like to come up for a while Ruby?”

The redhead smiles cheerfully, pressing close to Weiss, “I’d love to.”

The elevator ride up to the sixth floor is anxious, with both women standing close but not touching. There’s an expectation between them, something unspoken and _normal_ , for couples to do, but neither woman knows what to truly expect. When the elevator stops, Weiss is the first one out, tugging Ruby softly behind her. As they near her door, she tugs a little too roughly, and causes Ruby to trip behind her, and they both stumble into the door to her apartment. Weiss huffs, and turns to push Ruby off of her, but finds that once again their faces are unbearably close. Ruby’s leaning with her arms framing Weiss’s head, pressed close, and Weiss watches her eyes flicker across her face. Her own eyes follow the same dance, moving from beautiful silver, to soft pink lips, and the attractive flush on tanned cheeks. 

“Ruby-?” She stops short when a pink tongue flickers across Ruby’s lips, and she feels a shiver race up her spine. 

“Weiss- Can I,” Another nervous lick, and Ruby’s eyes jump up and down her face, “Can I kiss you?” Weiss feels her chest tighten. Her wrist feels warm, like Ruby’s touching her now, despite knowing exactly where the taller woman’s hands are currently. She feels like Ruby has dug her hands into her chest and plucked her heart from the open wound, and she wants nothing more than for it to be true. To give her heart fully to this charming, beautiful person pinning her to her door. 

“Please-”

Nothing more needs to be said. Ruby leans down and presses a firm kiss to Weiss’ lips. They stay like that for a moment, just feeling each other, basking in the warmth radiating through their chests. Weiss makes the next move, pressing a hand to Ruby’s collarbone, clenching the fabric between anxious hands. Ruby parts her lips cautiously, licking a soft line across Weiss’ bottom lip, and the smaller woman releases a shuttered breath before allowing her access. 

Firm hands slide down the door, one cradles a pale cheek, while the other wraps tightly around Weiss’ slim waist. The kiss breaks, and while Weiss gasps a soft breath, she pulls Ruby closer. It was a new feeling for her, wanting someone so close. She tugs and pulls, but can’t get enough, knuckles white in the dark dress shirt fabric. Ruby takes to kissing along her jaw, and biting playfully at the juncture of Weiss’s throat and neck. A door nearby rattles open, and Weiss panics before Ruby helps shuffles her keys out of her purse and into the door.

“Weiss?” Both women tense at the sudden voice, and Weiss cautiously looks around Ruby to lay eyes on the confident purple eyes of Robyn Hill, her neighbor and future sister-in-law. 

“Robyn! Hello-” The councilwoman laughs, looking between the two women, and waives them off.

“You know what? I didn’t see anything. Have a good night you two.” Ruby laughs and waives, ushering Weiss into her home, before closing the door behind them. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Her voice is raspy, but confident, and Ruby smiles in return.

“Sure, do you want me to sleep on the couch, or?”

Weiss lets out a chorus of a laugh, something musical and soft, and Ruby just smiles. “Ruby Rose, what did I do to get such a wonderful person as my soulmate?”

Her response is a hum, before Ruby lifts Weiss up and spins her, before pulling her in for another kiss. “I think the better question is, what did I do, to get such a perfect soulmate?” They both laugh in tune, and Ruby carefully carries Weiss into her bedroom, and when the lights go out, there is no expectation. They lay together wrapped in each other’s arms, listening to each other’s breathing, as they fade into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my shenanigans feel free to follow me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree.


End file.
